


All You Gotta Do is: Stay Alive!

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son (kinda), Beheaded Cousins are now Strangled Sisters, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Different Hamilton children, Everyone kinda into Alexander and Laurens, F/M, Fluff, Hard to summarise, Historical Dress, Historical References, Multi, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Sisterhood, Song references, give it a shot, historemix, please and thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: What if two worlds collide? The Six musical and Hamilton merge and become set in Alexander's time. What if the cast of Six were blood sisters and met Alexander by chance? Merging of songs.(Giving Thea and her mother some time to shine. Themes and explanation of choices made.)Katherine ‘Kay’ Howard Tudor is whisked home. But home was never a place or person for Kay. She feels not if this time, from both the future and past. Her passion for music and singing drive her to follow through in the competition.....She can’t say she regretted participating after all she met Alexander.Alexander Hamilton, in his early twenties is set on changing the world with his words and prose. He thinks love is easy but it’s complex, heartwarming and heart wrenching.He has a sinking suspicion that things are different but he can’t pinpoint it. Times have changed. It’s odd and exciting.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/K Howard, John Laurens/ Anne Boleyn
Kudos: 8





	1. The casting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the adventure,  
> Thanks for dedicating your time and effort to checking this fic out. It really means a lot to me  
> I enjoy researching history and musicals and want to incorporate both of them plus the original cast's appearance  
> and things but all types of nuances and mannerisms and fandom's memes and portrayals.  
> Bear with me here. This is the first one I am publish so I need some format,  
> There's little to no crossover fic for these beauties anywhere, so feel free to explore in this world.  
> Oh and another thing:  
> Could you please spread the word about this fic? Quarantine Life got Six alive with beautiful enchanting animatics and the Hamilton fandom sustained itself with animatics so far until the recent 3rd July release on Disney+. And i still ain't in the room where it happens. Slime tutorials exist tho.
> 
> Comment and review. Share your thoughts and any feedback  
> Now my loves, Go and see the cast.  
> More info will be released in each chapter's end notes.

╭ **Hamilton X Six the musica** **l** ╮ 

**!Cast!**

╰ **KayXAlex** ╯ 

No tea or shade to the og casts of replaced characters. Love em this’s just for fun. 

Also I obviously don’t own these two musicals. They are owned by their respective geniuses! Gotta love em.

Rest assured the Six characters will still have their personalities and experiences.

_ **This has some insight on the setting and characters of the story. It’s a quite rough plan and doesn’t speak for the writing in the story. So if you want the story go to the next chapter.** _

_**crossover cast:**_

_**Kay (K) Howard Tudor** -Eliza Schuyler_

_Full names-_ _**Katherine** \- Elizabeth _

_Hamilton’s endearment:_

_**Katie, Kate, Kat, Kath,Katy,** =Betsy_

_The true sweethearts. ⭐️Hamilton. No rusty axe_ _here. Lucky. Kay was truly helpless my poor gal. And that would be enough. Idk how to top em’._

_Like meshing all you wanna do and burn can be easy but it sounds like she’s attacking him with the truth not his words. We’ll tweak it up. Anne’s maid of honour in the wiki so k. Honestly Idk how to do the Eliiizzzzzaaaaaaaaa! Name elongated thing that Angelica , Eliza and Hamilton share}_

_Eliza says enough and she says enoughsies or enough, see._

_And they both repeat some words in All you wanna do and Burn: enough and mine respectively among others._

_Katy’s inner child will run wild with little kids but she ain’t a manic pixie dream girl by any means. With Alexander she’s the most mature and kind person ever. She’s also big on innocent innuendos._

_But she’s a people pleaser. So add that aspect on._

_Again, I love Eliza and Angelica to death._

_One time Sam Pauly pauses to show overwhelming emotion so we do that/_

_Aimee mistakenly giggled once in the middle but it also gave like a mental breakdown sorta thing._

_Comedic timing and tone+P_ _assive aggressive= K Howard._

_Also I’ll add more stuff As the story requires it in the bottom of the page._

_{Aimie_ Atkinson And Lin Manuel Miranda would be a dream come true. Stage husband and wife}

_________________________________

_**Anne Boleyn Tudor** \- Angelica Schuyler (both politically active plus she’s K’s first cousin IRL, yes you read that right! She was very adamant at politics but I got ya fam irl and knew exactly what she was doing)”. _

_Honestly can’t wait for her rendition of satisfied and congratulations. Plus having don’t lose your head. She’s sailing off France in this.  
_

_Both K and Anne were beheaded for we gotta do some symbolism- their iconic chokers, duh.  
_

_I wanted more interaction between them in the musical and irl in the olden days but irl Kay was 5 when Anne was getting married so it must’ve been oh look at this baby.  
_

_Aimie and Millie are QUEENS also them in MegaSix just messing around are so funnnnn! Quite the dynamic duo._ _Also random scene of beheaded cousins rolling on the floor cause the original actresses did that on the warm up rehearsal. And spinning around cause yah._

_Another fun thing is when they toast to the groom and bride both Laurens and Angelica raise their hands to the sky_

_Laurens also raises a glass to freedom and to “the four of us, tomorrow there’ll be more of us telling the story of~”_

_**🤍Jane Seymour Tudor🤍** \- Margarita ‘Peggy’ Schuyler (we have our sweet Peggy here. Plus historically K’s and Anne’s first cousin so fitting!!!! Died but Peggy also dies early)_

_Okay she dies at 29 years old I thought you get cause Kay died at 17 or 18 ish sooo um yeah. And Laurens does at 27 ._

_**Anna Von Cleves Tudor** \- Cornelia Schuyler. Gave her the German Von bacc cause represent!  
_

_I know Cleves should be with a ‘K’ instead of a ‘C’ to be more accurate but there would be a lot of error cause I’d forget this minuscule detail and I want to keep some of the musical version ish. That was an extra explanation y’all!_

_**Catherine/Catalina Aragon Tudor** \- Catherine Schuyler {Wait! The wiki says that Anne (Kay and Jane) and Catherine A are distant cousins.  
_

_Honestly T O P Energy both of em could’ve been Angelica so they super powered little sisters. So weird tbh. Also She is the youngest in this and more Mature than anyone else! Heck Yeah. While Anne Boleyn is canonically 2nd eldest one musical she always acts the youngest like younger than Howard. In this it’s the same vein, eldest but acts childish af_

_She’s Catherine Parr’s Godmother so let’s see how we honour that bond. With Parr’s secret other role later._

_In this one we still have King George III but since the Henry the sixth bloodline didn’t pass on irl let’s assume it was entirely skipped but the whole change brought bout still happens somehow okay. But the excommunication and Bloody Mary still happened, aka all they established in their rule.}_

_**Edmund Howard Tudor** = Philip Schuyler_

_So in total 15 kids Philip Schuyler had but only 8 went to adulthood shhh._

_That’s a lot so the other sisters will be the ladies in waiting characters in Six the musical that play the instruments._

_**Half sisters** = Ladies in waiting. Or should I do hand maids but they you d so it be shady_

_Loved and lived with their respective mums in youth._

_Turns out ladies in waiting are already married interesting didn’t know that factor._

🟢 **Maggie** 🟢= Lady Margaret Lee who served Anne Bolyne (so they have closer bond) Died at age 37 and had lots of sons and daughters. Went to France as well cause Boleyn gal - on guitar 

🔴 **Bessie** 🟡= Elizabeth ‘Bessie’ Blount Tudor. {shoot! had illegitimate child with Henry/ thus betray trust: Fitzroy is now the kid’s name} 

Served Anna of Cleves and Catherine Aragon

On bass

⚪️ **Joan** ⚪️= Joan Meutas Tudor. Served Jane Seymour, stayed in England near dad. 

On keyboard / piano

🔴 **Maria** 🔴 =Maria De Salinas, served Anna Von Cleves

On drum.

Has only one daughter.  
  


** Foreign beauties raised separately. Jane and Kay in Britain and Anne in France, Anna in Germany and Catherine in Spain.**

Historically 3 queens were maids of honour (waiting) : Anne B, Jane Seymour, K Howard.

Like damn. Migration patterns be weird. So at first **Anne** was to go to **Spain** , **Seymour** to **France** and **Kay** to **Germany**.

The order of **Spain** , **France** and **Germany** sounds so intentional like a reference to **Haus of Holbein** but it was a coincidence  
  


The other cast:

**Theodosia** = Burr’s wife

Cast: Lea Salonga or Idina Menzel! These Disney gals! Mulan/Jasmine and Elsa ain’t got nothing on this queen.

Both got beautiful voices and broadway back grounds. Plus Lea sings with a perfect clear voice . She’s got perfect pitch. Amazing high notes and you don’t need any subtitles. The control! Plus she sang first burn and she came in a Ham4Ham. They sing a whole new world together. Plus she showed us the gem of his poem with Tagalog words for his highschool ex. Represent for our Filipino Hamifams!

**Theodosia 'Thea' Burr** = Burr’s daughter

Like Dreamcast would be Annapatsu or Mariah Rose Faith 

Brittany J Smith! Or Emma Heesters! Amazing coverists. Disney needs to hire these ladies! Also i love how it's full circle cause Everyone now wants the Schuyler sisters to be disney princesses.

The leitmotifs aka the main character’s song theme:

Motifs:

Colour:

Yellow- Catherine Aragon

Green- Anne Boleyn 

White- Jane Seymour 

Red- Anna Von Cleves

Pink- Katherine Howard 

Blue- Catherine Parr

Different outfits with different colours in numerous versions of the musical. It will be the Original cast with mannerism of the later cast and they will be mentioned properly. 

Incorrect Quotes can be fun.

Eliza- piano (delicate fragile, elegant and graceful.

Angelica- Harp

Alexander- violin

Burr: cello

My added characters:

Thea: music box, so fairytale esqe

Theodosia: Lofi

Kay- lute

More to be added in later editions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lin Manuel Miranda claims he is 5’ 9 and a bit and Aimie Aktinston is 5’ 4 (162 cm) tall. 

Turns out it’s average height for a man and woman respectively. 

Inch video helped me out. And couple height difference article by Glamour( damn Prince Will and Duchess Kate have 7 inches difference cute! ) 

Lin and Aimie have a 5 inchheight difference.

Turns out Aimie would come to bout his nose or upper lip. It’s a lot tbh. There are slight differences. With heels probs to his eyes. But depending on the heels mostly.

She’s 33 and he’s 40 so 7 years different irl damn. But it’s pretty good tbh. Like Hamilton marries when he’s 25 and Kay when she’s 18. So perfect 7 years diff matching up but we’ll see.

Philips Soo is 30 so ten years difference so we can take artistic liberties heck yeah!she was 5’ 7 so two inches

I’m too obsessed with making it like right as if it were a real show.

What would it be called then: Hamilton and Six? The Six Hamiltons? JK bout the second one.

╔═══════════════════╗

Next time there’ll be a photo here.

╚═══════════════════╝

Read on! After this there'll be uninterrupted story. 

Oh! Almost forgot, have some tickets:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joined six fandom on early 2020 like March which is where it got traction on YouTube. AyChristine be reacting currently. So perfect moment. And Hamilton is so revived.
> 
> Also the emojis where a must cause they are lifeee! But also IOS so I didn’t know who’s they come across.


	2. Prologue: Memories and Melodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the prologue. Sorry it’s awfully short. This is my first published fanfic ever and editing is quite hard so sorry for any errors last chapter. 
> 
> And the unprofessional summary. Put on some music from Hamilton and Six like instrumental, lofi, music box or 8 bit. Or anything.
> 
> It’s set in the 1700s Hamilton’s time.
> 
> Without further ado: the curtains open!

Katherine Howard Tudor grasped the lute's neck in her shaking hands as it lay against her lap, it’s easy. It should’ve been easy with books open in front of her.

But the topic made her throat tighten with sour memories rising up like bile. She wanted to dance and sing again. She couldn’t breathe.

She touched her jewel choker and her lop sided ‘K’. The one she was given by Anne for her birthday. The first one they had after reuniting.

Gentle dainty hands grasped her shoulders: ‘We’re in the greatest city in the world! New York! Loosen up, Kay. We’re in the free world. We’re safe and sound. We’re alive.”

The lady’s bouncy bottle green dress spins out when she twirls to lift the handmade brush with soft bristles. They were by Kent Brushes located in Britain. Or should she say rooted. Their other sister, Jane has really rubbed off on them with her puns.

Now the company started shipping to America. Truly revolutionary. They brought theirs from their temporary home in Britain.

Her mother of Pearl choker gleamed in the light and it had a identical jewelled initial like Kay’s but made of emerald and in the letter ‘B’. 

“Annie, thank you.” Kay said as she settled in her cushioned stool after propped the lute beside the elegant rosewood dressing table. On the table stood her perfume box that had fruity, spicy, woody, floral scents.

Anne opened the window and a nice cold morning breeze drifted in along with some chatter from outdoors. Kay heard footfalls and leaves rustling. The yard must have refreshing dewdrops.

Anne loosen Kay’s half up half down bun. The bottom of which had smooth brown hair always had a pinky red sheen to it.

Anne had worn her small double buns that she did to do wash her face. The rest of her smooth dark brown hair cascaded down her back. At first it was odd but now it had come to suit her.

She let thoughts file through her mind. The routinely things this past year was so tedious.

They moved to New York a fortnight ago and where still stuck in doors. No allowed to go anywhere with their busy father and no attendants. She frowned the outside world was through a window with her busy schedule.

“We aren’t so free when daddy hardly lets us leave.” Kay sighed fidgeting with her hands on her lap.

“What’s there to stop us?” They smile at each other, sharing a knowing look. When moments weren’t dire Anne was cheeky.

Anne put Kay’s wavy hair in a high ponytail and they dashed out, hairbrush in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kent Brushes' was the first hairbrush manufacturer and they were handmade and made from animal hair and feathers. They were a symbol of wealth since they were expensive.  
> In the late 1800s African-American, Lyda Newman - inventor, hairdresser and women's rights activist-modified the brushes to include 'durable synthetic bristles and a ventilation chamber' that helps in easy clean up. These are the ones we use to this day.  
> Feel free to leave any suggestions. Comment and share to your friends. Thanks for giving this a try.


	3. The Tudor Sisters! (Work!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a row? WOW! Jk got no life. Plus the first chapter was the general plan. Alexa, play the Schulyer Sister instrumental. No, really, cause you won't be reading it cause that ish is the BOP so you be singing. 
> 
> I just published this on a whim. I have many more ready but I'll need to fill in the blanks properly before i publish em.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Jane was reading a book bout sisters living in a hilly lush village while she lays on the window seat. Drinking in the flowery words that teleported her to the fields of England. How she missed home. 

She always came back to this book, it could be a time capsule for her memories. 

Anne and Kay dubiously stepped out mischief written all over their faces. Anne had a hairbrush in her hand; they better not lose that or they only have a dozen.

She spared them a look and went back to her book before she heard the main door bang shut. She put a quick marker by taking out a hairpin in to put in that. 

Instant regret as her bun loosen with some curled hair falling on her shoulders (it was half up, half down now). She grabbed a few hooded black cloaks from the hook of the French halltree (coat-stand in a hallway) and threw one on. She liked wearing her corset under the slip. The wrong order but Anna didn't care

“Anne, Kay, Come back here”

The girls giggled and ran faster while holding hands. Their hair blew behind them in the wind ever so graceful. While Jane’s hair was flying back in her own face and she ran faster.

In the garden, a lady wearing a red shift, white petticoat and white stockings was playing croquet with a someone wearing a yellow fully embroidered outfit with heavy necklaces and jewellery. They both wore spiked crowns.

The lady in red had brown pixie cut and beautiful dark sunkissed skin.The women in yellow had her hair pulled back straight and then in its own puffy style it went to her neck like a fizzy bob. Jane threw the extra cloaks at them.

“Oh, Anna you come to visit from your resplendent castle .” Jane said running after her sisters. Anna booked after her while Catherine simply walked: 

“Hey, sis. It’s just down the block after all. Oh and it’s getting a renovation.” The red lady said loudly wondering if her words would reach the fast .

Jane sighed, it’s always was getting a renovation or she just liked spending time with them.

“Also Cathy is more so lecturing me bout being a lady.”

The cape flew behind her and Jane was huffing and bent over for a few seconds then with burst of energy she chased after them.

Anna took a different path.

Cath shouted at her."No, no!! No splitting up."

Cath felt mildly worried but kept her hands folded infront of herself and looked at Jane and then at Anna's departing figure. She nodded at Jane to keep safe and ran after Anna.

Soon Jane reached town-square and decided to stay around to insure no trouble. Anna and Cath where already there arguing loudly. With Kay and Anne just observing.

"Bloody 'Ell" Jane panted "How'd ya lot get here before me?"

"I'm on the fast lane." Anna said stuttering her leg out.

"She took a short cut," Catherine said frankly.

Anne looked sad and said "Your no fun." 

Kay stepped around gripping her pink blush skirts. “Anne, remind me what we’re looking for?”

“She’s looking for me!” Said a bystander. 

Catherine scowled, hol' up. These boys were too persistent.

“We’re looking for a mind at work! Politics, so my thing.” Anne sang whilst putting the hairbrush near her mouth on a whim. She put it away in her pocket.

Anne laced their fingers together. And everyone followed. Anne was in the middle and Kay and Jane flanked her sides. Catherine stood the other side of Kay. Kay was the shortest and Catherine was the tallest so the difference on display was phenomenal. Anna stood, beside Jane, unbothered in her underclothes with a cloak over it covering most of everything. Catherine had nagged her to and for just that once she listened.

"We're in the greatest city in the world! Look around! The revolutionary is happenin' in New York." Anne enthused and they raised their joint hands to the sky. Kay breaks the chain looking at shop windows at baked goods. She didn't stay in on place and kept jumping around like a little kid! Anne joined in with her usual chaotic energy and spun with Kay. Anne’s magnificent skirt satisfyingly went swish, swoosh and bounced bout. Kay's just tapered out.

Catherine looked at them and covered her face her one hand as bystanders stared at them.

“Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.” Kay said with a small look at Anne. Kay did a spin and basking in the sun and sound of the enormous fountain gurgling

Anne grabs Kay’s hand and yanks her to the seaside.

Jane throws in a quarter in the fountain and a quick wish as she dashed after her sisters. The other two calmly walk after them.

“Daddy, told us to stay at home.” Jane said exasperated.

Anne moved along and quipped “Daddy, doesn’t need to know.” 

"Daddy, said not to go downtown."

Kay said patting Jane's hair. “Like I said you’re free to go.”

“It’s bad enough he wants to go to war.” Jane said.

"There's shouting in the square." Anna said, looking in the other direction.

“It’s bad enough there’s violence on the shores.” Cath continued, supporting Jane.

"There's new ideas in the air." 

After the graceful jump, Kay mistakenly hit Jane with her long ponytail as she went ahead. 

A bald man approached them, he had been observing their chat from afar. He’s all, dark and handsome. “There’s nothing like summer in this city.” He said showing off the view behind him.

“Someone in a rush,” A person jostled past Jane almost making her fall but the man caught her (Kay held her other hand). He kissed Jane’s hand. 

Jane’s hood fell back revealing her long blonde hair.

Jane dusted off her skirts and looked perplexed her white outfit had dust prints now great.

“Aww, your sisterhood’s giving me the feels. And arises another ordeal.” He looked at Catherine and gave her a smile but she frowned back puts his hands up like please don't hurt me. He ran.

“Everyone’s in a rush, Next to you all look in’ pretty.” The man grabbed a flower from the floor and handed it to Kay. She took it after his silent urging. 

“Witty gal turnin’ heads and traffic. The natural foreign beauties beat anything geographic." He said shaking hands with Anna 

"Just wanna be your pal who bout dat.” He reaches Anne who has her hip quirked out. He probably hits on all the socialites, shootin’ his shot.

“Excuse me, Miss.” He rests his forearm in her shoulder bringing their bodies close and rests his palm on his cheek. “ I know it ain’t funny Miss but your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money.” 

She gives him a half glare with a smirk.

“What gave it away, honey? These gold chains. Oh, how vain. There’s n-n-no way. “ Cath said high giving Anne.

“Why you slummin’ in the city with your fancy heels?” Jane lifts her white skirts and looks at her white kitten heels. “ Lookin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?”

“Burr, you disgust me...” Anne said teasingly with a husky undertone. He posed and with sweep of her skirts she moved away, he kept his pace beside her and grasped her waist. 

“Oh so you’ve discussed me! I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me.” He said while playing with Kay’s loose strands. She froze up at him. But he had a calm and lazy grin on his face.

Anne was going to stand in front of Kay as a shield but instantaneous a smirk crossed Kay’s face she she smoothed down his shirt. 

“I think we can all agree I’m the ten amongst these threes.” She said pointing to her sisters jokingly.

“Your probably all the tens amongst us threes. We love Brits, sugar.” He tried a fake British accent.

Kay laughed and told Burr: “Sorry your accent just um.. needs a bit of work.”

“I’m a Wiener schnitzel, not an English flower. “ Anna equipped in the background at the same time as Kay. 

"...So desperate. You want to be free from us. Don't blame you but I'm sure when we turn our backs you'll fuss."

"That's a valid point but we hate the system not the people. I'd kiss em'."

"Subtle." Kay said.

"What can I say ? Y’all charmed me.”

“We mean no harm, see.” Anne said pulling his ruffly jabot to get him to her eye level and. “Buuuut...”

“I’m sorry not sorry bout what I’ll say. We're just trying to have some fun. All these American dudes lame.” Anne said spinning around gracefully, evading Burr. 

“Epic fail.” Kay said in the background. She moved around.

Kay bumped into a man with dark brunette curly hair pulled into a tight ponytail save for two stray strands in the middle and two on the side of his face. Light freckles dusted his nose. Woah, he was cute. 

Jane pulled Kay’s arm, tailing their sisters.

"I've been reading Common sense by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation. So listen to my declaration."We hold these truths to be self-evident That all men are created equal""

Catherine noticed that there were tactics behind Anne’s grace and they had approached stacks of hay.

Anne pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him off balance into the hay.

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson, I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel! (Work!) "

The girls giggled and ran off down the street as Anne pushed their backs.

She looked back at Burr and waving a white hanky. 

She laughed ran infront of all her sisters.

Kay and Jane smiled at each other and decided to tease Anne. She kept walking in forward as of by some pull of something. They went to the small crowd near them.

“The one you’ve been waiting for!” Jane started

“The one we’ve been waiting for?” The guy ensemble repeated .

“The mystery.”

“The one who’ll change history!” Three girls quipped from the crowd . {Renee, Phillipa and Jasmine cameo!!!!}

“History!” Jane and Kay and Anna and Catherine echo smiling at them for helping on.

“The temptressssssss” The sisters say. They elongated the s like a snake

“The one with all the plans. When you’re around her. you’ll need your entire attention-span. (A jab at How history classes where boring af) “ Catherine and the three random girls said .(Pippa, Renee and Jaz song again as the backing vocals!!!!!!!!} 

“Anne!” Jane and Kay say.

"Man, you ain’t seen nothing yet. She’s be the most memorable person you’ve ever met.” {P, R and J from above}

Kay imagined Anne in place of the queen on a chess board. Having all the strategies. She is smarter then she shows.

“The one who’ll bring the bling. If ya seal it with a ring.” Aaron Burr said doing the money gesture. Kay’s brows furrowed, this guy again. 

“The one how’s skirt swooshs and swings”

“Anne Boleyn Tudor.”

“Anne Boleynnnnn!!!!!” They all screamed dramatically as they all sat on one knee.

_Hang on a sec, where is she?_ Kay thought.

They got up and turned around to see Anne sitting on the bench and listening to the water. The four sisters stared at her. She felt eyes digging in the back of her head.

“Sorry, wot?” Anne looked up from reading a sign board next to a shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that ‘they’re alive right now’ hits differently now as you'll find later.
> 
> Also red shift is a triple entendre, the colour shift as in change of background colour in animatics with each gal, She's over powering queen cause damn. And she was in unbothered her shift which had been dyed red and studded at her request. And the scene's mood shifted. Obviously scandalous but Anna the Queen of the Castle.
> 
> YES! even olden day women had pockets. We have been robbed! #PocketsforWomen! Get this trending. For all sorts of getting dressed into olden day clothes in chronlogical order check 'CrowsEyesProductions' ' tasteful playlist.
> 
> Gosh, I'm such a noob. I ticked one box and turns out it meant turn of the comment section and I was like why ain't anyone commenting.I thought it meant something else. Sorry guys.
> 
> I will continue rest assured I have been writing but I need to the write in the middle/ next part of this story.
> 
> Update: Feel free to leave me any questions you may have. Thanks for taking the time to check this out. It’s means a lot. Hope you guys are having a nice day


End file.
